


Walking On Ice

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One misstep is all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #1 (Picture Prompt) on Watson's Woes.

Many of the criminals I have faced so far have been hot-headed. From quick-tempered bludgers to red-faced backhanding ruffians to apoplectic curs, their rages were red-hot fires that quickly burned themselves to ashes in their defeat.

Moriarty's rage burns cold.

As cold as the snow that caps these mountains, and as inexorable as a glacier. Even on that day when he lost his temper and told me to stand clear, his eyes were cold and dead.

And now he has fooled me as a frozen pond fools people into thinking it is solid ground—right before the ice gives way and all you can feel is the biting cold stopping your heart. He has escaped the trap I had laid for him, and I can all too easily deduce his new goal and the depths to which he will sink to attain it.

I look over at my friend, his quiet confidence and faith in me glowing like a steady campfire. Watson has been my constant warmth for all these years, and I inwardly resolve here and now to prevent it from being extinguished.

Come what may, I vow he will not plunge into the frigid depths with me.


End file.
